


[podfic] All Droids Go to Heaven

by reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Soulmates, implied Jyn Erso/K-2SO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: SNAFU





	[podfic] All Droids Go to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Droids Go to Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265884) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Crossover, Crack, implied Jyn Erso/K-2SO, Soulmates, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:01:56

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_All%20Droids%20Go%20to%20Heaven_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0448.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
